


Something About A Projector

by Lulu_1777



Series: Character Boards [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Natasha knows what's up, Projector device, Silly Steve, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve almost gets in trouble, Steve and Tony - Freeform, Steve in a meeting, Steve texting, Steve x Tony - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, playful fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_1777/pseuds/Lulu_1777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loses his set of black wrenches, so he texts Steve. As usual, things get out of hand. And Tony tells Steve about his new device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About A Projector

** June 1st, 2015 **

 

 

**  
**

 

Toni~ Hey babe, have you seen my set of black wrenches?

_________

 

Stevie~ Tony, I'm in the middle of a meeting with Fury. No, I haven't seen your black wrenches.

*Shakes head at phone screen*

*Hides phone underneath his leg*

_________

 

Toni~ Oh, I totally forgot he had an appointment with you this morning. But I really need your help, I'm making something that could shape the century.

*Smiles at phone screen*

*Glares down at the small device*

Please babe!

_________

 

Stevie~ You are seriously about to get me in some deep trouble.

*Shakes head*

*Sighs softly*

I saw them underneath our bed a few days ago. Of all places, why underneath the bed?

_________

 

Toni~ I had to fix the steal plating on the bed frame. You're a lot heavier than you look babe.

*Skips out of his lab*

*Heads for their bedroom*

If Fury gets mad at you, tell him to send me the beat down.

_________

 

Stevie~ I didn't know you had such a problem with my weight babe. I'll have to take that into consideration.

*Smirks at phone screen*

Maybe you need less attention. I don't wanna crush you.

_________

 

Toni~ Hey! I wasn't making fun of you. Don't turn this around on me Capsicle.

*Reaches underneath bed*

*Finds his black wrenches*

We both know that you can't stand to be away from me. I'm too hot!

_________

 

Stevie~ Haha, real funny. If anything, you can't stay away from me babe.

*Chuckles lightly*

*Turns his full attention to his phone*

Face it, you love my weight.

_________

 

Toni~ I'm done with this conversation. Go back to chatting about the good old days with Nicki.

*Smiles lazily*

*Flips wrenches in his hand*

*Heads back for his lab*

I've got work to do.

_________

 

Stevie~ Come on babe. I was just playing around. What are you making anyways, please, I really wanna know.

*Hides phone quickly*

*Smiles at Fury knowingly*

_________

 

Toni~ I'm making a small projector device, you know, for when we go on separate missions.

*Blushes down at phone screen*

I don't want either of us feeling miserable, ever, again.

_________

 

Stevie~ Tony! That is seriously amazing! This is where my level of knowledge is pushed out the window.

*Smiles brightly*

*Gets nudged by Natasha*

*She's smiles at him fondly*

We'll have to test them out later.

_________

 

Toni~ Oh, I planned on it. But seeing as you're so intent on assisting me. Why don't we have a little fun with it.

*Smirks evilly*

*Waits eagerly for a reply*

_________

 

Stevie~ Babe, who would we be if we didn't. I cant wait.

*Starts getting excited*

*Very excited*

I have five minutes left, and then I'm gonna make you lose your mind. Tin man.

 

______


End file.
